


Mark You

by pleasurific



Series: TW Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Marking, Mention of Gangbang (as a thought), Mentions of Derek/OMC (only as a thought)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: There's no way Stiles can mark Derek with hickies or scratches. There's only so much that scent marking does, no matter how close they are. But they both want Derek to smell like Stiles, to let others know they belong to each other. Since outside marking doesn't work, inside has to do.





	Mark You

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf Kink Bingo square: creampie

He loves moments like this. Right after he's come, when he pulls his cock out of Derek's hole and then watches the come slowly dripping out. He loves spreading Derek's ass cheeks and just watching while Derek tries to clench enough to keep the come inside. Because Derek likes being full, likes it when Stiles comes inside his ass, likes to be plugged up right after so none of the come is lost. And Stiles loves to watch it drip out despite Derek's efforts, he likes to see the come while he's thinking about how it's his, how he gets to mark Derek this way. 

There's no marking a werewolf the usual way, with scratches or bites or hickies. Stiles has plenty of those himself, none of them dangerous but all of them lasting, Derek's way of making it clear to everyone that Stiles is taken. His healing kicks in immediately -- it doesn't stop Stiles from trying, but he knows it's a futile attempt every time -- so for a long time, there's been nothing to counter Derek's marks. But then...

Then they were at a meeting of packs and it kicked Derek's instincts into overdrive. Before that, they usually used condoms for easy clean-up, for convenience, even after they'd both got their all-clear on STD tests. But that first night, there were a few too many other wolves rubbing against them, too many scents and too many bodies apparently, and Derek was like Stiles never saw him before. It started with scenting Stiles everywhere he could, but then Derek got on all fours, ass up in the air and basically begging. 

"I don't smell like you," he said. "You can't mark me on the outside, but I need... Stiles, please."

And Stiles got it. The one way that he could make sure his scent would stick, the one place where it wouldn't get rubbed away. He fucked Derek bare that night, came inside him and then pushed the come back in when it started to leak. Then he added a fresh load first thing in the morning. The second day of the meeting was different than the first. Stiles won't ever admit it, but he spent most of it with a smug grin whenever one of the wolves caught a whiff of Derek and the scent of the come that was soaking his underwear as it slowly dripped out. 

Some of the days Stiles reaches for a plug and makes sure the come stays in. But that's not his favorite. Because he likes to watch. He likes to see Derek marked, likes to keep his eyes on the pucker of Derek's ass clenching and relaxing like Derek's hungry for it, like he wants to suck the escaping drops back in. Like he can't get enough. 

It's enough, sometimes, to make Stiles hard again, to get him turned on enough that he fucks right into that slickness, opens up Derek's ass all over again and fucks him until there's a second load of come joining the first. 

It's only because both of them are possessive and territorial that he doesn't suggest the one thing that his mind strayed to once when he was looking and wondering. He knows the answer would be no. But Stiles still can't help but wonder -- when he's alone and remembering Derek's filled ass -- if there is a way to make it happen. To get Derek filled with come over and over again, until his hole is gaping and the come is running out, too much of it for Derek to hold in. 

There is no way to make that happen now. But still, Stiles dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://pleasurific.tumblr.com) too!


End file.
